familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
July 13
Events * 982 - Otto II is defeated in Calabria by the Saracens, Pandulf II of Salerno and Landulf IV of Benevento killed in battle. *1174 - William I of Scotland, a key rebel in the Revolt of 1173-1174, is captured at Alnwick by forces loyal to Henry II of England. *1558 - Battle of Gravelines: In France, Spanish forces led by Count Lamoral of Egmont defeat the French forces of Marshal Paul des Thermes at Gravelines. *1573 - Eighty Years' War: The Siege of Haarlem ends after seven months. *1643 - English Civil War: Battle of Roundway Down - In England, Lord Henry Wilmot, commanding the Royalist forces, wins a crushing victory over the Parliamentarian Sir William Waller. *1772 - [[Wikipedia:HMS Resolution (Cook)|HMS Resolution]], under the command of Captain James Cook, sets sail from Plymouth, England. *1787 - The Continental Congress enacts the Northwest Ordinance establishing governing rules for the Northwest Territory. It also establishes procedures for the admission of new states and limits the expansion of slavery. *1794 - Battle of the Vosges between French forces and those of Prussia and Austria *1822 - Greek War of Independence: Greeks defeat Ottoman forces at Thermopylae. *1830 - Scottish Church College, one of the pioneering institutions that ushered the Bengal Renaissance is founded by Alexander Duff and Raja Ram Mohan Roy. *1832 - The source of the Mississippi River is discovered, by Henry Rowe Schoolcraft. *1837 - Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom moves into the first Buckingham Palace in London and is the first British monarch to live there. *1854 - In the Battle of Guaymas, Mexico, General Jose Maria Yanez stops the French invasion led by Count Gaston de Raousset Boulbon. *1863 - New York Draft Riots: In New York City, opponents of conscription begin three days of rioting which will be later regarded as the worst in United States history. *1878 - Treaty of Berlin: The European powers redraw the map of the Balkans. Serbia, Montenegro and Romania become completely independent of the Ottoman empire. *1900 - Boxer Rebellion: In China, Tientsin is retaken by European Allies from the rebelling Boxers. *1908 - Women compete in modern Olympics for the first time. *1909 - Gold discovered near Cochrane. *1912 - Leader of the Indian freedom movement and scholar, Maulana Abul Kalam Azad brought out his noted Urdu news journal, al-Hilal. *1914 - Simone Pianetti's mass murder action in Camerata Cornello, Italy *1919 - The British airship R34 lands in Norfolk, England, completing the first airship return journey across the Atlantic in 182 hours of flight. *1923 - The Hollywood Sign is officially dedicated in the hills above Hollywood, Los Angeles. It originally reads "Hollywood''land'' " but the four last letters are dropped after renovation in 1949. *1936 - A heat wave strikes the Midwestern United States. The all-time highest temperatures for the states of Wisconsin, Michigan, and Indiana are all recorded on this date. *1941 - World War II: Montenegrins start popular uprising against the Axis Powers (Trinaestojulski ustanak). *1942 - World War II: German U-Boats sink three more merchant ships in Gulf of St. Lawrence. *1948 - The Coptic and Ethiopian Churches reach an agreement leading to the promotion of the Ethiopian church to the rank of an autocephalous Patriarchate. *1973 - Alexander Butterfield reveals the existence of the Nixon tapes to the special Senate committee investigating the Watergate break in. *1977 - The New York City Blackout of 1977 lasts for 25 hours and results in looting and other disorder. *1978 - Ford Motor Company President Lee Iacocca is fired by chairman Henry Ford II, ending a long dispute between the men. *1985 - The Live Aid benefit concert takes place in London and Philadelphia, as well as other venues such as Sydney and Moscow. * 1985 - Vice President George H.W. Bush became the Acting President for the day when President Ronald Reagan underwent surgery to remove polyps from his colon. *2002 - A lightning strike sets off the Biscuit Fire in Oregon and northern California, which had burned 499,570 acres (2,020 km²) when finally contained on September 5. *2005 - Three trains collide in the Ghotki rail crash in Ghotki, Pakistan, killing over 150 people. Births *100 BC - Julius Caesar, Roman military and political leader (d. 44 BC) (born either July 12 or July 13) *40 AD - Gnaeus Julius Agricola, Roman Governor of Britain (d. 93 AD) *1527 - John Dee, English scientist (d. 1609) *1579 - Arthur Dee, English physician (d. 1651) *1590 - Pope Clement X (d. 1676) *1607 - Václav Hollar, Czech-born artist (d. 1677) *1608 - Ferdinand III (d. 1657) *1745 - Robert Calder, British naval officer (d. 1818) *1770 - Alexander Balashov, Russian general (d. 1837) *1776 - Caroline of Baden, queen of Bavaria (d. 1841) *1793 - John Clare, English poet (d. 1864) *1798 - Alexandra Feodorovna, Tsarina of Russia (d. 1860) *1808 - Patrice MacMahon, President of France (d. 1893) *1821 - Nathan Bedford Forrest, American founder of the original Ku Klux Klan (not the current one) (d. 1877) *1841 - Otto Wagner, Austrian architect (d. 1918) *1858 - Stewart Culin, American ethnographer (d. 1929) *1859 - Sidney Webb, British socialist (d. 1947) *1864 - John Jacob Astor IV, American entrepreneur (d. 1912) *1889 - Louise of Mountbatten, Queen of Sweden (d. 1965) *1894 - Isaac Babel, Ukrainian writer (d. 1940) *1895 - Sidney Blackmer, American actor (d. 1973) *1896 - Mordecai Ardon, Israeli painter (d. 1992) *1898 - Julius Schreck, member of the Nazi party (d. 1936) *1900 - George Lewis, American musician (d. 1969) *1901 - Eric Portman, English stage and film actor (d. 1969) *1913 - Dave Garroway, American television host (d. 1982) *1918 - Alberto Ascari, Italian race car driver (d. 1955) *1920 - Bill Towers, English footballer (d. 2000) *1921 - Ernest Gold, Austrian composer (d. 1999) * 1921 - Friedrich Peter, Austrian poltitician (d. 2005) * 1921 - Git Gay, Swedish actress and singer (d. 2007) *1922 - Ken Mosdell, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2006) *1924 - Carlo Bergonzi, Italian singer * 1924 - Michel Constantin, French film actor (d. 2003) *1927 - Simone Veil, French politician *1928 - Leroy Vinnegar, American jazz bassist * 1928 - Bob Crane, American actor (d. 1978) * 1928 - Tommaso Buscetta, Sicilian mafioso and pentito (d. 2000) *1929 - Alan Civil, English musician (d. 1989) * 1929 - Sofia Muratova, Soviet gymnast *1931 - Frank Ramsey, American basketball player *1932 - Hubert Reeves, Canadian astrophysicist *1934 - Wole Soyinka, Nigerian writer, Nobel laureate * 1934 - Aleksei Yeliseyev, Soviet cosmonaut *1935 - Jack Kemp, American football player and politician *1936 - Albert Ayler, American musician (d. 1970) *1940 - Patrick Stewart, English actor *1941 - Robert Forster, American actor * 1941 - Jacques Perrin, French actor and filmmaker *1942 - Harrison Ford, American actor * 1942 - Roger McGuinn, American musician *1944 - Ernő Rubik, Hungarian inventor *1946 - Cheech Marin, American actor *1948 - Catherine Breillat, French director and screenwriter *1950 - George "Pinky" Nelson, American astronaut * 1950 - Ma Ying-jeou, former mayor of Taipei, former chairman of the Kuomintang(KMT) * 1951 - Rob Bishop, American politician *1953 - Mila Mulroney, wife of former Canadian prime minister Brian Mulroney *1954 - Sezen Aksu, Turkish singer * 1954 - Louise Mandrell, American musician * 1954 - Rick Chartraw, American ice hockey player *1956 - Claude Giroux, Canadian midget wrestler * 1956 - Michael Spinks, American former boxer *1957 - Phil Margera, father of Bam Margera * 1957 - Cameron Crowe, American film director * 1957 - Thierry Boutsen, Belgian racing driver *1959 - Richard Leman, English field hockey player *1960 - Ian Hislop, English writer, editor of Private Eye *1961 - Tim Watson, Australian rules footballer * 1961 - Stelios Manolas, Greek footballer and manager *1962 - Rhonda Vincent, American singer * 1962 - Tom Kenny, American voice actor *1963 - Neal Foulds, English snooker player * 1963 - Spud Webb, American basketball player *1966 - Gerald Levert, American singer (d. 2006) *1967 - Benny Benassi, Italian disc jockey * 1967 - Sandy Fox, American voice actress * 1967 - Dean Barnett, American Conservative blogger *1968 - Robert Gant, American actor *1969 - Oleg Serebrian, Moldovan politician and political scientist * 1969 - Mark Greenway, British vocalist * 1969 - Kakhi Kakhiashvili, Georgian-born Greek weightlifter *1970 - Barry Pinches, English snooker player *1972 - Sean Waltman, American wrestler *1973 - Ariel Silvio Zárate, Argentine footballer *1974 - Jarno Trulli, Italian race car driver * 1974 - Deborah Cox, Canadian R&B singer *1975 - Danni Boatwright, American model, sports caster, and Survivor contestant *1976 - Al Santos, American model and actor *1977 - Ashley Scott, American actress *1978 - Sheldon Souray, Canadian ice hockey player *1979 - Craig Bellamy, Welsh footballer *1982 - Joost van den Broek, Dutch keyboard player (After Forever) * 1982 - Simon Clist, English footballer * 1982 - Christopher Bauman, American professional wrestler (d. 2005) * 1982 - Yadier Molina, Puerto Rican baseball player *1983 - Liu Xiang, Chinese hurdling athlete *1985 - Guillermo Ochoa, Mexican footballer *1989 - Sayumi Michishige, Japanese singer (Morning Musume) *1992 - Dylan Patton, American actor *1994 - Ridge Canipe, American actor Deaths * 939 - Pope Leo VII *1189 - Matilda of England, daughter of Henry II of England (b. 1156) *1205 - Hubert Walter, Archbishop of Canterbury and Justicier of England *1357 - Bartolus de Saxoferrato Italian jurist (b. 1313) *1399 - Peter Parler, German architect (b. 1330) *1402 - Jianwen Emperor of China (b. 1377) *1551 - John Wallop, English soldier and diplomat (b. 1490) *1621 - Archduke Albert of Austria, Governor of the Low Countries (b. 1559) *1626 - Robert Sidney, English statesman (b. 1563) *1628 - Robert Shirley, English adventurer (b. 1581) *1629 - Caspar Bartholin the Elder, Swedish physician and theologian (b. 1585) *1645 - Tsar Michael I of Russia (b. 1596) *1683 - Arthur Capell, English statesman (b. 1631) *1693 - Hendrik Trajectinus, Dutch lieutenant-general (b. 1636) *1705 - Titus Oates, English Protestant conspirator (b. 1649) *1755 - Edward Braddock, British general *1760 - Conrad Weiser, Pennsylvania's ambassador to the Native Americans (b. 1696) *1761 - Tokugawa Ieshige, Japanese shogun (b. 1712) *1762 - James Bradley, English Astronomer Royal (b. 1693) *1789 - Victor de Riqueti, French economist (b. 1715) *1793 - Jean-Paul Marat, French revolutionary (b. 1743) *1807 - Henry Benedict Stuart, Jacobite claimant to the throne of England (b. 1725) *1882 - Johnny Ringo, American Gunfighter (b. 1850) *1889 - Robert Hamerling, Austrian poet (b. 1830) *1896 - Friedrich August Kekulé von Stradonitz, German chemist (b. 1829) *1921 - Gabriel Lippmann, Luxembourg scientist (b. 1845) *1922 - Martin Dies, American politician (b. 1870) *1946 - Alfred Stieglitz, American photographer (b. 1864) *1951 - Arnold Schoenberg, Austrian composer (b. 1874) *1954 - Frida Kahlo, Mexican painter (b. 1907) *1955 - Ruth Ellis, last woman to get the death sentence in Britain (b. 1926) *1960 - Joy Gresham, American writer (b. 1915) *1965 - Photios Kontoglou, Greek writer, painter and iconographer (b. 1895) *1967 - Tom Simpson, British cyclist (b. 1937) *1973 - Willy Fritsch, German film actor (b. 1901) *1974 - Patrick Blackett, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1897) *1976 - Joachim Peiper, German military leader (b. 1915) *1980 - Seretse Khama, first President of Botswana (b. 1921) *1983 - Gabrielle Roy, Canadian author (b. 1909) *1993 - Davey Allison, American race car driver (b. 1961) *1995 - Godtfred Kirk Christiansen, Danish toy manufacturer (Lego Group) (b. 1920) *1996 - Pandro S. Berman, American film producer (b. 1905) *1997 - Miguel Ángel Blanco, Spanish politician (b. 1968) *2002 - Yousuf Karsh, Turkish-born photographer (b. 1908) *2003 - Compay Segundo, Cuban musician (b. 1907) *2004 - Arthur Kane, American musician (b. 1951) * 2004 - Carlos Kleiber, Austrian conductor (b. 1930) *2006 - Red Buttons, American comedian (b. 1919) Holidays and observances *Kiribati - Independence Day, 2nd day (not a holiday) *Mongolia - Naadam Holiday, 3rd day *Bahá'í Faith - Feast of Kálimát (Words) - First day of the seventh month of the Bahá'í calendar *Bon Festival - Buddhist festival to honor the dead (East Japan) Liturgical observances *Abd-al-Masih, Christian saint and martyr Holweck, F. G. A Biographical Dictionary of the Saints. St. Louis, MO: B. Herder Book Co. 1924. *Abel of Tacla Haimonot in the Coptic Church *Saint Anacletus, pope, martyr France, Franciscans *Saint Eugenius, bishop of Carthage, and companions, confessors (died 505) *Saint Henry, Holy Roman Emperor, confessor common (died 1024) *Saint Silas, apostle northern France *Saint Willehad, bishop of Bremen, confessor (Ordination) Bremen *Saint Margaret, virgin, martyr common References External links * BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada ---- Category:July